The Magical Pair
by Rebecca Lynn
Summary: This is a spin off of one of the shows I recently watched. J.D. will be helping Kenny, the newly fired Cafeteria work to become a huge success.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I decided to write a spin off of one of the recent episodes that I watched. I do not own Scrubs or any of the characters. This is just a Prequel to Chapter one. If I get reviews I'll post Chapter one! Thanks in advance to everyone who read its!

* * *

Kenny hurried through the almost vacant hallway of the hospital. He wanted to make a quick exit. He didn't want to have to say good bye to the other cafeteria workers who welcomed him and treated him kindly. He certainly didn't want to repeat himself over and over; to the doctors and nurses who were nice enough to chat with him when they were able to grab a quick meal. Kenny hated the last hired first fire rule. It had happened before, he worked in a high school cafeteria and it was déjà vu. He sighed and slipped his pocket change inside a vending machine to get a soda before the long journey home to his Momma. He really didn't want to go back there. It wasn't that he didn't love her because he really did but he wanted to finally be on his own. He figured his stay was long over due. It was high time to move on.

He banged on his soda choice and was deep in thought about what to do next when some one tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was.

"It's Kenny right?"

"That's what it says on the name tag." He replied in a huff and avoided eye contact. "Ah'm sorry if I sound rude but I really need to get to the bus stop." He pushed his way through hoping not to be hindered any further.

"Wait…I heard what happened and I…" The voice called out to him as he slowed down.

He turned around and saw J.D. "Oh hey, sorry about that. I really just wanted to get out of here." He shrugged and struggled to lift the tab of his soda.

J.D. takes his soda and opens it for him. "I understand. Listen I know this is bizarre but I had this dream…" He rehashes the dream sequence to Kenny, who in returns becomes more depressed.

Kenny interrupted, 'Well that is just all fine and dandy. Too bad life just doesn't work out that way. I really better get the bus…" He sipped on his soda and started to take off.

"No! Wait…I…well I was wondering….Can you sing for me?" J.D. asked stopping him in his tracks.

Kenny looked at him as if he was insane. What in the world is he getting at he wondered?


	2. chapter 1

Kenny blushed, "I don't sing in front of people. Besides that was just a crazy dream. I don't think I can amaze any audience with my voice." He sighed and chuckled at the mere thought.

"Come on. Let me hear ya. I bet you're good. Please?" J.D. coaxed and fiddled with his stethoscope.

Kenny sighed. He figured if he sings a few notes, J.D. will be satisfied and he can finally get on a bus. Kenny was still pretty skeptical about all this but he thought J.D. was an okay guy so he conceded.

"I'll sing a little but I ...I really need to get going." He started to hum and took a deep breath and started, "_Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful?_" He continued to sing and stopped everyone in their tracks. J.D. wanted to scream out that he found the next singing sensation but he just wore a knowing smile. Kenny awkwardly played with his hands as applause and caterwauls erupted from the mass that formed in the hallway. "Is that what you wanted?"

The crowds quickly dispersed as J.D. jumped up and down, "That's exactly the voice that was in my dream! That very same voice! Kenny, you should not be working in cafeterias! I'm a freaking genius! I just found America's next Superstar!" He stopped his celebration to find that Kenny had left.

Kenny laughed all the way to the bus stop. Me? The next Superstar? He has got to be out of his ever loving mind. He shook his head and figured he wasn't going to see J.D. ever again. He boarded the bus and with a heavy sigh and slouched in his seat.

Later on that night after Cheers was over; J.D. wondered if he really could make his sitcom fantasy real when it came to Kenny. His voice was angelic, if he could win 27 thousand dollars in his fantasy then he could certain make millions with a record deal. Sure he didn't look like he did but that could easily be fixed. J.D. went to bed feeling pretty dang good about himself.

At work the next day Elliot found J.D. humming _Isn't She Lovely?_ She figured something was up so she confronted him about it.

"What is up with you today? You've been humming that song all morning. What gives?" she shuffled the charts she was holding.

"Oh Kenny sang that for me yesterday and it just got stuck in my head." He replied not really wanting to share his news.

"You made a newly fired cafeteria worker sing for you." She laughed, "I'm surprised he didn't hurry on his way."

"He did after he sang but I know he has to return here to drop off his smock and name tag so I'll be seeing him again." J.D. whistled the song and entered the elevator.

Elliot needed answers but she was being paged and would have to investigate later.

Kenny was sitting at the breakfast table sighing again. His Mother was serving him eggs, bacon and pancakes. He knew he wanted to go right out there search for employment but his heart wasn't into it. He also knew that the smock had to be returned. He wasn't itching to return it so soon either. His Mother sat a plate down and poured his orange juice.

"Momma, the strangest thing happened yesterday. I didn't get to tell you this. One of the doctors made me sing for him because of this sitcom fantasy dream he had and I was singing in it and won money. He said I sang just like I did in his dream and I was good. He felt that I could be a superstar. Isn't that just ridiculous, Momma?" He poured a generous amount of syrup on his pancakes.

"Baby, I always told you that you could sing. You have talent. It seems like the good doctor has a great ear." She smiled and started in on her eggs. "I got to run some errands. Will you be alright here alone?"

"Yes, Momma, I got to return this smock to the hospital though." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

His Momma left him bus money and he was left staring at his name tag. Could he possibly have his little name in lights and on billboards for all of America to see? Maybe J.D. isn't at all crazy. He smiled and jammed his smock in a plastic bag and headed to the bus stop.

Kenny sat in the middle of the bus deep in thought. He thought about having a singing career and could he, Kenny, the gangly awkward man from nowheresville could be successful. He imagined large crowds of girls screaming his name. A smile lingered on his face as he continued to dream of fame and of the constant adoration of women. He then felt that cafeteria work was now beneath him and he really could go places.

It was finally time for him to face the ones who rejected him and returned the god awful thing he had to wear. J.D. and Turk were bouncing a basketball outside as Kenny approached.

"Kenny! Kenny! Hold up a second. I need to talk to you." J.D. sprinted his way over to him and Turk rolled his eyes. "Listen, I know you had to go yesterday but I got to tell you this. I have the solution that will solve your unemployment problem.


End file.
